


Absent

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Disability, Epilepsy, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, Multi, Pain, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones has a secret. Everyone just thinks he's disobedient. He's behind with his school work. He might not graduate. He had to be careful not because he's in a gang but all because of his hospital visits and incase he hurts his head. He has a secret only he's friends and family know about. The schools aware of it too but they don't care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this to spread awareness of Epilepsy. My brother is epileptic and we go through this on a regular basis. It's a lot harder to live with. There's so many different types of epilepsy and it can be terrifying when you don't know what to expect.
> 
> Not all disabilities are visible and everyone disabilities are different to that individual and their family. I want to show it from the careers point of view and the person with the disability

Jughead Jones has a secret from the rest of the world. He hasn't told anyone. He hates when people treat him differently. He already gets treat differently from being a part of the South side and his father gang. Heavens knows what that town will do if they found out.

The teacher's think he's disobedient at first. He zones out. He doesn't listen. He doesn't understand properly. He's just rude child. He's years behind on his learning.

Until one year two years ago it changed. After the Jones battling and battling to finial found out what is up the Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd. He came out with a massive list at the end of that appointment.

Jughead Jones was hard of hearing. That resulted in  grommets when he was little. They didn't work. Every since he was seven he's had hearing aids to help him. Auditory Processes disorder. Then a year from that they discovered he had absent seizures a form of epilepsy.

When Jughead started high school he refused to go to a shared partnership one. He said he didn't need more help. He doesn't want to feel like he's some sort of person who can't fend for himself because of his disability. He hates they call it a disability. 

So after battle and battle with his father he won. Now he's in his lady year of high school. Seriously failing. His father is worried. That school has done nothing for him. Struggling with out anyone to talk to. His wife divorce him and left when the battle between the hospital got tough when he was little. She couldn't face it so she left town. 

Fp struggling to pay all Jughead's medical bills. He works two jobs a week. One at Pops the other on Fred's construction site. He had concidered moving to Britain ad health care is free. 

Jughead is currently at school in the blue and gold. That's his get away place. He doesn't do well in crowds. He can stay in them for awhile but for his own safety he moves away. So as he's typing away at his novel. It's based on his own life. 

Betty Cooper ran the blue and gold. She allowed anyone who need some space to go there. Jughead has a crush on her but no one knew about it.

Betty came in to the room with her lunch. She would do this from time to time. Get away from her friends and just have some time to herself. Betty came to sit on the opposite desk and began typing her article for this week.

She was so focused on her work when she looked up she just saw him staring in to the space. Betty got worried. His pupils were fully dilated. She came around to his side.

"Jug...Jughead... Juggie...!" She started to shake him.

Jughead wasn't responding to her. She was in full panic mode. She didn't want to leave him but she was panicking. She's never seen him like that. She started screaming for help.

"Please some one! Help!... Please help!" She shouted.

It felt like she was shouting for ever. They both had a free period to revise and catch up on work next. It went into that lesson when someone finally showed up. Sweet Pea and Fangs came rushing in. They instantly knew what happened to him. 

"Fangs ring Fp! Betty how long as he been like this." Sweet Pea said. 

Fangs didn't waste any time in ringing Fp. Fp didn't waste any time on rushing to the school. 

"I don't know... It's been 5 minutes but maybe longer. I've tried everything Pea."Betty began to cry." I couldn't help him. "

"Hey its okay Betty. This happens sometimes." Sweet Pea said as he began to ring an ambulance. 

Weathetbee was furious that Fp just stormed in the school. Fp wasn't surprised when he got there the ambulance had already arrived. He saw them rushing Jughead to the ambulance. Weatherbee ordered everyone to get back to work.

Betty was so shook up for the rest of the day. Veronica and Kevin knew something had shook her up but she wasn't speaking about it. At the end of the day Betty was going to the hospital to check up on Jughead.

They weren't friends but they talked. Most days it were just them in the blue and gold. She grew to love his sardonic humor and his quit wit.

Betty saw all the serpents in the waiting room. She wasn't sure if she was aloud in. "Can I...visit him?" She asked.

"I'll go ask Fp." Pea said. "We were just giving him a few minutes with him." Betty just nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

Sweet Pea headed to Jughead's room. He was now fully came around he was just extremely tried. "Fp?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Betty's out side. The girl that found him. She wants to see Jug can she?" He asked.

"His crush?" Fp asked.

"He's crushing on Betty Cooper?"

"For years now." Fp smiled. "Yeah she can. I'll wait outside."

Fp went outside to the waiting room. He gave her a nod to let her know she's allowed to visit. Betty nervously entered the room. As she entered the room he was sleeping. She pulled the chair closer to his bed.

"Hey Juggie, it's me Betts. You really scared me today." She said as she grabbed his hand.

She knew he was fast asleep but she didn't care. "You scared me. I didn't know what to do. I hope your okay Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead squeezed her hand and slowly began to open his eyes. He had the worst headache. "Light." He whispered.

"Do I need to turn it off?" She asked.

"Please."

Betty switched the light off and came to sit back down. "What happened Jug?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered.

"Hey, hey look at me. Yes it matters. You scared me. I... I tried to help you Juggie but I couldn't."

"Fine! Do you want the truth?" He shouted.

"Please." She said holding his hand.

"I have a disability Betty." He whispered. "I hate saying that because people look at me the way you just did."

"I didn't give you a look Jug. I would never. Your normal. Who cares if you have a disability it doesn't defy you." She told him.

"It does though. I'm trying to pass school but with all the hospital appointments and me forgetting everything. It's frustrating." He whispered.

"Look at me Jones. You stubborn dick. You are smart. The smartest guy in our year. The teachers are ass holes." Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny Jones?" 

"Your innocent mouth swearing." He smirked. 

"Oh Jones. You don't know do you? I'm all about the beast within." She teased. 

"Your funny Cooper." 

"You mean so funny you forgot to laugh?" She teased. That earned a deep rooted laugh. 

"No." He smirked. "Do you mind getting the rest of the guys? Visiting hours end soon. You can stay too." He asked. 

"Sure no problem." 

"Thanks, oh and Cooper do you like holding my hand?" He asked as he squeezed hers. 

"Sorry... I just... I was.. Scared.. Sorry." Betty went bright red. She got up and got the rest of the young serpents. 

All the young serpents entrerd the room. As soon as Betty came in there was no room for her. "Jug there's no room for me. I shouldn go." She said. 

"Or you could stay?... Stay." He smiled. "You can sit on my  bed." 

"Jonesy is flirting!"Toni teased. 

"Get lost T!" Jughead said. "Please ignore her. She's just jealous. She's running after this stuck up bitch at school." 

"No its okay Jug. I really should be going, my mum will be wondering where I am. Another day? I promise." She told him. 

_________

A week later Jughead is out of the hospital and back to school. Betty has been popping in to visit him. She some how convinced him to admit to everyone his disability incase this happened again. His father has been trying to convince him for years to do that. He was so thankful for her. 

The mumbles and the gossiping began about him but he didn't care. Well that's what he kept telling himself. He met Betty in the blue and gold before school. They've grown closer. They would call each other friends. 

"Do you feel better today?" She asked. 

"Meds taken, food eaten and slept like a log. Yeah I do." He told her. 

As they were going to their first class, they met up with the rest of the serpents. They bumped into Cheryl. "Well, well, well if it isn't the fucked up hobo. Who's crazy in the head! Oh wait or how about he fakes it to stare at girls tits." She smiled a sick smile. 

Jughead quickly excused himself trying to keep it together. He ran to his class, Betty quickly followed him and sent her cousin a death stare. 

" You Blossom are a sick bitch! You don't know Jack shit he's been through. So keep that mouth shut if yours. Unless you want that signiture colour of blood red to fuck up that sexy fade! Toni squared up to her. 

"Oh honey your just south side scum. The runt. You'd be lucky to have me. So run after lover boy,you always do." She teased knowing how to push her buttons. 

The first class was English. Jughead was good in that. Top joint in his class. The second class was maths. That stressed him out. He was trying to keep his calm. He had a headache. Some time in that class Jughead spaced out. He needed to be sick after. He ran to the bathroom ignoring his teacher calling him back.

Thankfully next was break. He dragged his body to the blue and gold. Nobody was in so he put his stuff down and fell asleep on the sofa. His body did this after a seizure. He would have a headache, be sick and needed a nap to recooperate.

The same thing happened at lunch. Only this time Betty walked in the room. She has only seen him in classes. She was worried about him because he didn't look too good. As she got to the room she found him fast asleep. Sweet Pea explained everything to her so she wouldn't panic again. She knew he was definitely having a hard day after this

It was now coming up to half way through lunch. She didn't know if he's eaten yet so she decided to wake him up. She called him and shook him awake for five minutes before he woke up.

"Hey Juggie, lunch is nearly over. I didn't know if you've eaten yet. I thought if you haven't you've still got time." She whispered.

"Thank you Betts. Your a Saint." He said as he groggily rubbed is eyes.

"It's no problem. I've got your back. Now move up let me sit with you." He did exactly that. She sat next to him whilst he ate and she read her book. 

"Betts do you want to go get a milkshake after school?" He asked. 

"Are you asking me out on a date Jones?" She asked. 

"Well... Umm... Kind.... Yeah I am." He finally admitted. 

"I would love to Juggie. Its a date." She smiled. 

Jughead couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to feel normal. He was normally he knew that but she's the only one that doesn't look at him with sympathy or like he's an invalid. Things with her was easy, fun he didn't feel like he spends most of his life in hospital.


	2. Who Are You?

Fp is a worried man. He fearful for his son every time he steps out that door. Will he remember today? Will he have a better day then yesterday or last week. They've upped his medication in take again. It's like they can't just get it right.

Fp was worried he's struggling. He needs a friend to talk to. He's drowning in the stress and being alone. He needs some one to talk to. He wasn't working today. But he needs to drop off Jughead at pops. As he dropped him off at Pops he decided to visit an old friend. 

He opened up the white picket fence and nervously strolled up to the door. He shakily knocks on the door. The door opened to a familiar face. 

"Hey Ali." He smiled faintly. 

"Hey Jonesy." She smiled. "Long time no see." 

"It's been rough Ali." He whispered trying to keep himself together. 

"What happened Fp?" She asked.

"Its Jug, he's getting worse."

"You mean his hearing?" She asked. 

"No Ali. It's really been a long tile hasn't it." 

"It has, yeah." She answered. "So what happened." 

"He's epileptic Al. It's just been me and Jug since Gladys left. He's getting worse. He was in hospital all last week. I think your daughter found him." 

"That makes sense. Betty was shook up the other week. She was coming home late." Alice said. 

"Yeah. She was visiting him each night. They've gotten really close. Currently at Pops on a date." He smiled. 

"Really? She said she was meeting up with Kev and Ronnie." 

"I just dropped him off. He drought her flowers. He's so nervous. I would say it's funny but I'm relieved that he's doing normal things. I'm sick of seeing that damn hospital." He said smiling. 

"You look like you haven't been sleeping." She noticed. 

"Jug have been having some rough nights. I can't sleep I'm that scared and nervous. He's been having these bad stomach aches too. The doctors are doing more tests. He has another head scan next week. I'm so scared and worried. I need a break but I can't. Some times I feel like a horrible parent because I need a break from all of this. Gladys left leaving me to do this all alone. I can't do it Ali. I'm a wreck. I'm losing the trailer. I already lost our house. I'm working two jobs and I've already cut down my hours. So I can be there for him more. I'm all alone Ali. No one to talk to or to help me. "He was now crying. 

Fp didn't care. This has been building up and he just needed to let it all out. Alice pulled him into a hug and let him cry. She pulled him into the living room and sat down. She racked her fingers through his hair to calm him down like they did in high school. 

"It's okay Fp. I'm here cry... It's okay let it out." She whispered. 

"Thank you Ali." He whispered as he looked up at her. 

"Your strong Fp. You always have been. Look at me, your a good man. Do you hear me?" She asked as she gently held his face. 

"Yeah." He whispered as he nodded. 

"Good." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. 

Fp didn't pull away he deepens the kiss. Alice didn't pull away either. They needed a sense of famility. 

_______

Jughead walked through the doors at Pops to the familiar Bell above the door. As he entered the door he looked around he saw her sitting in her regular booth. He walked up to her and gave her the flowers. He was so nervous in doing so. 

"Juggie there gorgeous! Thank you." She said as he sat down. 

"I wanted to get something gorgeous for someone stunning." 

"Juggie!" She smiled. 

"Betts."He smiled.

Pops came over with their regular orders. He dropped them off and went back to the counter. He smiled as he glanced over to them getting along.

"How about we play a game of 21 questions?" Betty offered.

"Sure."He smiled.

They answered and asked some questions from each other. They got to know each other on a deeper level. They just finished their food but didn't want to go yet.

"You're amazing." He whispered.

"You're amazing too." She smiled.

Betty leaned her head in his shoulder as the held hands. He leaned his head on hers too and smiled.

"Betts?"

"Yeah."

"Umm."He whispered.

" What Jug?"She asked." What? "

Jughead leaned down and nervously kissed her. It was a soft kissed which they both smiled into the kiss. Betty pulled away. Jughead opened his eyes but was zoned out.

Betty knew this happened so she began to time it. Luckily for he it was only two minutes. He came back around but just looked at her blankly. He looked around the diner blankly.

"Who are you?" He asked confused.

Those words hurt Betty. She began to cry. She couldn't help it. "Juggie! It's me Betty's. Don't you remember me?" She asked 

Jughead just stared at her blankly. "Jughead do you know your age?" She asked. 

"16."He said 

" How old is your dad?"

"16."He repeated. 

" What's your name Jughead? "She asked trying to keep calm. 

" 16."

"Juggie where are we?" He looked around the room again. "Pops." He said. 

"What's your name Jughead?" Jughead looked away at her and said his own name. "How old is your dad?" He said 16 again. 

Betty never saw this before. She didn't know this could happen. All of a sudden he fell of the bench. Betty helped him up. She was worried about him. She messaged Sweet Pea to come help her. 

"Jug... Do you know who I am?" She asked again. 

"Of course I do. Your Betty Cooper." Betty gave a small sign of relief. 

"What did we just do?" She smiled. 

"This!"He said leaning in to kiss her again. 

" Yeah. "She smiled. 

That was one of the scariest things she witnessed. No day is ever the same with Jughead. She now realised that. Thankfully Sweet Pea showed up shortly after. 

" Hey man, what you doing here? Crashing my date! "

"No just grabbing a burger but yes I'm taking you home. I messaged Fp saying it was okay." Sweet Pea said. 

"Okay but I want to walk Betty out." He said.

"Sure no problem. I'm waiting for my burger anyway." Sweet Pea mouthed a 'thank you' to Betty for letting him know what happened. Fp had to give an account to the hospital when things like that happened.

Jughead walked Betty out holding her hand. They were both smiling so wide. Betty walked back to her car. Well the car she shares with Polly. Before he walked back into Pops he pressed another kiss to her lips.

She's so addictive and he didn't care. She was like his drug of choice. It's like she made everything better with just her smile alone. Their goodbye took longer than both of them intended it to be. Jughead finally got dragged away from her when Sweet Pea came out with his food.

"Come on Romeo! Say goodbye to your Juliet." Sweet Pea said.

"Fair well my Juliet." He said kissing her again.

"Fair well my fair Romeo." She said as she got into her car.

Betty drove away back home. As soon as she pulled in to the garage. She walked into the living room. She saw her mum in the living room knitting. She came to sit by her side.

"Have a nice time honey?" She asked.

"Yeah. I had a really good time." She smiled.

"That's good. Next time you have a date honey, tell me." She teased.

"I will do mum." She said rolling her eyes.

"Those flowers our nice."

"Yeah, this guy is amazing. He didn't have to but he did." Betty couldn't help but smile.

"That's good honey. How about you go get a bath whilst I start making my homemade lasagne for tea."Alice offered.

Betty just nodded as she ran upstairs to run her bath. As she did that she messaged Kevin and Veronica in a group chat.

B: My date was amazing

V: I'm so happy for you B. The guy I'm seeing is amazing too. I promise you can meet him soon.

K: I'm happy for my girls but I need a man.

V: Misson to get Kev a man

B: Is in action!

K: I love you girls x 

Betty got her bath. As soon as she got out the bath she checked her phone. She had a notification from an unknown number. She clicked on it to open it. 

Uk: Hey Betts, it's Jug. I had an amazing day today. Thank you. 

Betty decided to message him back. 

B: I had an amazing day too. The flowers were lovely thank you. Hopefully we can do it again. 

J: Me too Betts. So is that another date? 

B: Definitely! How about the drive in? 

J: it's a date! ;) 

B: Perfect. An excuse to fall asleep on your shoulder. 

J: Can't wait. 

Betty went to her room and pulled out her laptop. She started doing further research on epilepsy. She wanted to be prepared and ready for anything around him. What happened today really shook her up. She liked Jughead, like really liked him and wanted to be there for him through out all of this. At the end of the day he's just human like her and anyone else. People struggle and need a friend or a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Absent. I hope I'm raising awareness of Epilepsy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblogs on tumblr


	3. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @leandraderaven for helping me try convert my ideas down for this chapter. It was a hard chapter to do so.

The next couple of weeks weeks flew by. They went on three dates in total. Neither of them have had the conversation about what they are. Jughead currently sat in the blue and gold on his lunch break. He was so engrossed with his work he didn't realise that Pea had just sat down on the couch frustrated. 

He soon looked up over at him. "What happened now?" Jughead asked. 

"Pretty pretty princess in heels!" Sweet Pea huffed. 

"What's Veronica done now?" Jughead asked. 

"We're lab partners! Of all people Jug. Just because both of our partners the twins in our year group moved away. I have to work with her. She drives me insane!" 

"Because you want to get with her. You like the ones that are challenging." Jughead laughed. 

"That's not the point. She walks in those terrible heels and stepped on my foot. Granted it was an accident but fuck it hurt. Also who gave her the right to look that good." Sweet Pea ranted. 

"Pea has a little crush." He teased. 

"Juggie has a little girlfriend." Pea teased back. 

"Technically I don't. I don't want to burden another person with what I go through." 

"That's bullshit and you know it." Pea said. 

"What's bullshit?" Betty asked coming in with her food. 

"Peas attitude." Veronica joked walking in. 

"Look its the princess in stalettos."He teased smirking. 

Betty headed over to Jughead. She pulled him in for a hug. Jughead pulled her down to his lap. He then held her tightly around his waist. 

"Look it's the giant." 

"Their definitely flirting." Jughead whispered in her ear. Betty nodded in agreement. 

"B when I'm I going to meet your lover?" Betty asked. 

"That fucker just used me for sex." Veronica said angry. 

"That dick." Betty angrily said. 

"Don't your feet hurt?" Pea asked. 

"No, I'm use to it." She smiled. 

"You're insane." He muttered. 

"I'm skilled." She shot back. 

"I could do it too." Pea said. 

"I'd like to see that." Betty giggled. 

"Me too B." Veronica smiled. Her smiled then turned into a smirk. "Actually Pea, how about a bet?" She offered. 

"A bet? I'm always up for a bet." He smirked. 

"This will end terribly." Jughead whispered in Betty's ear. His breath  tickled her. She let out a soft giggle. 

"I agree Juggie." 

"I bet that you couldn't go a day with wearing heels. If you can you, then you... Well I don't know. You can think of something for me. However, if I win then you will have to give my car a make over and a fix up." 

Sweet Pea thought about it for a moment." And if I win... I get to dress you in something more, let's say comfortable and go buy me pops. "He smiled. 

" So you mean a date? "She questioned. 

" A double date with those two love birds over there! "Pea teasing Betty and Jughead. 

"Deal!" Veronica said extending her hand out. Pea reached his hand and out and shook hers. 

"It's starts tomorrow. After school we'll go shopping." Veronica smiled. 

"Okay, princess." 

"B you're coming." Veronica said. 

"Okay." She smiled. 

Jughead was still holding holding Betty tightly on his lap. Sweet Pea and Veronica gave each other a knowing look then looked at them. 

"What?" Jughead asked. 

"You know." They both said in unison. 

"Jug your coming too. I'm not coping with them shopping alone." Pea said. 

"Do I have to?" Jughead reluctantly said. 

"I'll buy you food." He offered. 

"Fine." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. In all honesty he would have gone any way because Betty was going. "I'll go." 

"Meet us here straight after last bell." Veronica said just before the bell rang for next lesson. 

_______

At the mall:

They've been there two hours in counting. Both the girls driving the boys insane. How hard was it to find a pair of heels. Pea had already got what Veronica will be wearing if he'd won the bet. He really wants to win. Jughead finds it funny that she'll even remotely put on what Pea has bought for her. 

They'd see if he'd win. Deep, deep down both Jug and Pea wanted to see what Veronica would look like dressed more down to earth. Say, more like a South sider. 

Meanwhile, whilst the Jughead was out with his friends FP got a moment to himself. Him and Alice had gotten close over the last couple of weeks. It's like back to the good old days. He decided he wanted to surprise her at work. 

He walked in to the registor and dinged the bell. Alice came out with her glasses on her head her hair pulled in a messy bunn and her head in a laptop. As he saw her, he just smiled to herself. 

"Did anyone order a coffee break?" He asked getting her attention.

"If it isn't a stud muffin." She flirted taking the coffee off of him. "Thank you Fp." She smiled. 

"Only the best for Ali."He took a sip of his own pops coffee." Also I wanted an excuse to see you. God I feel like such a teenager. "

" Yeah. "She smirked." Only this time we're not having hot sex in the blue and gold. "She teased. 

" Oh the good old days. It was simply back then and filled with teen spirit. "Fp smiled faintly. 

"Oh yeah... We're blue and gold, we'll fight and fight. We're dinomite." She sarcastically said doing the hand movements. 

"Oh come on Ali, you would have made a hot cheerleader." 

"Absolutely not, a serpent who's a vixen. Back then it was a crime." She said. 

"That's true." He said. "How you been Ali?" He asked. 

"FP cut the small talk and kiss me." She smirked. 

"But Hal?" He said. 

"That didn't stop you last time." She whispered. 

"Touché Ali." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you Ali." He whispered into the kiss. 

"I missed you too." She whispered. 

"Take a break." He whispered in her ear. 

"Okay." She smiled. 

Meanwhile, back at the Mall they finally got what they came for. Jughead was extremely tired. The crowds didn't help. They decided to pass on food and head home. 

Betty and Jughead were in the back of the car. They were both asleep on each others shoulder. Veronica took a photo of them and showed it to Pea. 

Veronica dropped every one off before going back home. Sweet Pea drove from the Mall to the trailer park. He wouldn't let her drive as she's been on her heels all day. 

_______

Betty and Veronica were in the blue and gold. They were at school early for Vixen practice. They'd just come from it. They're sat in the office whilst Betty was editing. Veronica started hearing clicking of heels. 

Both Veronica and Betty looked up at the door to see Pea stumbling to the door. It followed by a laugh. Betty recognised that laugh anywhere. 

"Juggie!"Betty smiled as he walked through the door. Betty ran up to him and hugged him. 

"Hi gorgeous." He smiled. 

"I've been in these fuckers an hour and my feet kill." Pea moaned. 

"Aww do you want to give now Giant." Veronica teased. 

"Absolutely not." Pea said determined. 

"It's been funny." Jughead whispered against her ear. 

"Oh I bet." She smiled kissing his cheek. 

"Thank God its Friday." He smiled. "You're still coming over tonight, right?" 

"Absolutely." She smiled. 

"Get together already." Pea teased. 

"Pea! Go complain to lover girl!"

"You're a dick Jug!" Pea teased. 

Jughead couldn't stop laughing at Pea. It's now lunch and Jughead was at the nurses office. He practically lives there. 

"Look it's my favourite student." She smiled. 

"Hey barb." He smiled. 

"What can I do for you Jug?" She asked. 

"To use your sofa for a nap and some paracetamol. I have a bad headache." He told her. 

"Sure thing." She said giving him two paracetamol. 

Jughead took the paracetamol then headed to the couch. Barb wrote up in his book for him. He has to keep a book filled with all of his episodes to give to his doctor. 

Jughead slept for half an hour before waking up. "Hey sleeply head. Feeling better?" Barb asked. 

"Yep." Jughead smiled. "Thank you." 

"I had Pea in here. Twisted his ankle. Came in with Miss Lodge."

"They've got a bet going on. It's kind of funny, he has the hots for her. So he's proving a point. Also a dates up for stake." Jughead explained. 

"So what's going on with you and Betty?" She asked. 

"How do you know her?" Jughead asked. 

"1, I know all the students in this school. 2, she volunteers here. So?" 

"I really like her. We've been on a few dates. I don't want to drag her in to the life I have. I really, really like her." He sighed. 

"Then ask her out. It's simply, just go for it. She likes you because she's stuck around." Barb said. 

"I'll think about it." Jughead smiled. 

The rest of the day went back. Jughead couldn't believe that Pea wore heels for a full day. Granted her twisted his ankle and couldn't wait to get the devil's shoes off his feet. 

They all met up back at the blue and gold at the end of the day. Pea and Jughead was waiting for the girl. He had the clothes she'll wear to their pops date all laid out if the desk. As soon as the girls entered Pea kicked the heels off.

"A deal is a deal." Pea said. 

"A Lodge does stick to their word." She smiled. 

She picked off the clothes of the table and headed to the girls bathroom to get changed. As she entered back she was dressed up like a southside girl. She was wearing high waisted black jeans with a flannel around her waist. She was wearing a bralette and a lever jacket with boots on. 

Sweet Pea looked up at her as she entered the blue and gold. He bit his lip looking her up and down. "Look how much more comfortable you look." He teased. 

"I'm alot warmer." She smiled. 

"Oh V look at that booty." Betty teased. 

"Oh B, stop it. I know I look good." Veronica smiled. 

"Can we go I'm hungry?" Jughead asked. 

They all headed over to Pops together. They sat down in a booth together. Pop came over with their normal orders. Betty was leaning on Jughead's shoulder. 

"Try this." Betty smiled dipping her frie in milkshake. She fed him it. "It's sweet and salty." 

"It makes it soggy. I'm fine with my tomato sauce." He teased. 

Betty and Jughead were in their own little world. They forgot they had company. Sweet Pea couldn't help but smile. "So you had a boyfriend?" Pea asked. 

"No Chuck used me for sex." She corrected him. 

"He's stupid." 

"A little like you." She teased. 

"Hey, I'm smart." He pouted. "Least I don't use people." 

"True you've just objectifing me." She teased. 

"No I complimented your rocking body." 

"Shut it Pea." She smirked. 

"Absolutely not. Look at your perky bumb in those jeans." He teased. 

"You're so annoying!" She whispered.

"You're so sexy." He whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"You know the answer to that." He smiled.

Veronica and Sweet Pea headed back to his trailer. Sweet Pea unlocked the door and carried her in. Veronica just giggled. Pea carried her to the sofa. Veronica leaned up to him and kissed him. The kiss got heated and passionate. 

Meanwhile back at Pops, Betty and Jughead had just finished their second round of milkshakes. Jughead wanted to walk Betty home but it ended up being the other way around. 

"Betts," 

"Yeah?"She asked. 

"I really, really like you." He smiled. 

"I like you too." She whispered. 

"But, I'm scared."

"Scared of what Juggie?" She asked. 

"What's happening between us. I'm scared of what that means for us." He admitted. 

"What do you mean?" Betty asked confused. 

"I don't want to drag you into all this." 

"All what?" 

"Me!... My illness!... My disability... My disease!"

"They're not apart of you Juggie. They don't define you." She told him. 

"Please that's a whole lot of bullshit people say to make you feel better. When in reality the disability defines is in most people's eyes." 

"Please Juggie, I am not one of those people." She whispered tearing up. 

"You don't get it do you? He asked. 

" Then make me under! "She pleaded. 

"My own mother just saw the disability and ran. Some days it takes everything out of me. My mind is a hurricane! I have scars, bruises, mental scars. I'm a freak to people. I have awkward conversations with some family members and a lot of my peers. I won't be able to drive ever. I'm forever taking medication. The memory loss is terrifying. There's so much more I can say. But the thought of forgetting you is terrorfying. "He whispered crying. 

" Juggie... "She whispered pulling him into a hug. 

"I don't want you seeing that. Seeing me so weak. I hate seeing myself like that." Jughead couldn't help the tears form falling. 

"I know but I'm here." She reassured him.

"You should go." He whispered.

"But you're upset."

"Please Betty... I'll be fine... I just need some time. I'm not feeling well."

"I'm not leaving you when your not well." She whispered as she went to hold his hand.

"Betts, please. I need you to go... I don't want you to deal with me. I'm making this decision for you." He whispered crying.

He stepped back realising his hand from her. She was hurt but she knew this was bigger than her. She really liked and cared for him though.

" Ca... Can I Ma... Make sure you get home safe, first? "She asked.

"Sure." He whispered.

The rest of the walk back to the trailer they were in dead silence. Betty wrapped her arms around her crying to herself. As she glanced over at Jughead he's hurt too.

She walked him up to the trailer. She didn't know if she's should say good bye, hug him or just walk away. As Jughead was about to enter the trailer Betty grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with a sad and painful look in his eyes.

"Juggie... Just know... If you ever need a friend." She whispered wiping her tears away. "You know where... To... To find me." She whispered. 

He just nodded his head. He so badly wanted to pull her on for a hug. He didn't her resisted the impulse. "I'm so sorry Betts." He whispered. 

"It's okay." She whispered tearing up.

Betty placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek before turning around. As she got half way down the street she turned to see if he'd gone on the house. The sight she saw broke her. 

She ran back to him. His body out of control his mind making his body Mosse any control he had before. His whole body weight forcefully hitting the floor. This made no sense to her. He has absent seizures not chronic ones. She screamed for help not wanting to leave him alone. 

She started to ring an ambulance when a woman got off a bike and rushed to his side. "My poor baby!" She cried. 

Betty stood back ringing the ambulance. As soon as they said they're on the way she rung Fp. She was terrified. She read up on epilepsy. She did her research but when it came down to it. No one really knows what to do but time them. 

Fp heard the broken town on her voice when she said Juggie. That's all the information he needed to tell her he'd meet them at the hospital. Fp messaged Betty all the information the paramedics will want to know. 

Betty leaned back down to Jughead. Betty was no way a religious person but she prayed sometimes. Right now, she needed to pray. She needed to hope that who ever was listening made sure he was okay. 

Betty saw the flashing lights of the ambulance. She let out a sigh or relief. She ran over to the paramedic telling him everything he needed to know about his illness. The medics thanked her. 

They had just put Jughead in the back of the ambulance. Betty was ready to go in the ambulance before the women on the bike stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not leaving him. I promised him I'm be there for him." Betty cried.

"We'll it's tough look. He doesn't need some north sider. All he needs is his mother. Now get lost!"

"Even if I'm his girlfriend." That part she lied about but she didn't need to know that. Wenn it wasn't technically a lie. They were close to being more. 

"Especially if it's his girlfriend. He doesn't need that kind of responsibility with his condition." 

Then it dawned on her. The women that had shut her down was his mother.

Gladys Jones was back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Absent. Comment and kudos are always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


	4. Mother Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read note at end.

It all suddenly dawned on Betty Cooper. The women that had shut her down was his mother.

Gladys Jones was back in town. 

His mother was back. The woman that abandoned him. The woman he talked so ill willed about. The woman she wanted so badly to slap and punch with all her will. 

Before Betty knew it she blinked and the ambulance sped off to the hospital. Fp said he'll meet Betty at the hospital so she had to go. Betty ran, she ran like forest and like the athletic runner she is. Luckily she arrived at the hospital before Fp did. 

Betty pulled her phone out to dial Fp. Luckily for her he answered on the first call. "Betty is he okay? Are the doctors with him? Can you get me an update?" A frantic Fp shot down questions. 

"Gladys is back." Betty uttered. 

"What did you just say?" 

"She's back... She wouldn't let me go with him to the hospital... Yet I'm here I ran here." Betty whispered starting to cry. 

"Hey its okay... Don't cry, Gladys is a bitch and not worth anyone's tears. We're all scared but me and your mum are five minutes away." He reasurred her. 

"My mum?" She whispered. 

"Yeah, we were catching up. Old friends and I needed a friend." 

"It's okay you don't have to explain to me." 

Fp and Alice just pulled up to the hospital. "We're here!" Fp declined the phone and ran into the hospital and saw her at the reception desk. 

"What room?" 

"They wouldn't tell me." Betty uttered trying not to tear up. She was so scared for him. Did she bring that seizure on? Was it stress? "It's okay I'll find out for us." That's exactly what he did. Fp knew everyone in that hospital. They were soon taken to his room. 

Fp was trying to stay calm for Jughead but he was going to loose his rag with Gladys Jones. What gives her the right to show up now? Why now? Was Jughead awake? Those are the questions that ran through his mind.

Before Fp went in Alice just grabbed his hand. "Fp just stay calm for Jughead... Don't let her push your buttons... Remember to breath and ask her to leave. If she doesn't we'll call Keller." Fp just nodded before hugging her. That calmed him so he could go in.

Sitting in the chair next to their sleeping son was Gladys Jones. Fp walked in and gave her a death stare. If looks could kill Fp would be locked up for life. She  
gets under his skin more  than anyone else. She urks him and that's to say the least. 

"Gladys to what do we owe the pleasure of?" Fp asked as he came in. 

"I want my family back." She told them. 

"You lost that chance the moment you set foot out that day letting me struggle to provide for our amazing boy." 

"I've matured." Gladys said. 

"I doubt that! You wouldn't let  his girlfriend who actually rang the ambulance be here with him!" Fp snapped. 

"What does she know! She's just some little bitch who doesn't know him or how to handle him!" Gladys shouted back. 

"I think you're talking about yourself! Betty has been there more for hip than you have. News flash Alert Gladys! She loves Jughead. She's been there for him more than you have ever been. He's happy with her but he's scared that she's going to pull a Gladys Jones special! "

Gladys stood up and walked over to him." What the fuck is that meant to be! "Gladys got up in his face. 

"You know exactly what." 

Gladys walked upto him and slapped him across the face. Fp just stepped back as he help his face. He saw Jughead began to wake up.

"Dad, what's happening?" He whispered.

Jughead squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Standing right in front of his father was his mother.

"Mum?"

"Hi baby boy."

"Get out!" Jughead shouted.

"I'm staying I'm your mother!" She shouted back at him.

"Dad." Is all Jughead said.

"You heared him! We don't want you in here. Wait out side if you really want to be here. We just don't want you here." Fp told her.

"Now!" The Jones men shouted.

Gladys stormed out and saw Alice and Betty sitting down. Gladys just sat there giving them death stares.

"Mum I'm going to ask Fp if I can see Juggie."

Alice just nodded as she looked at Gladys. Betty nervously headed to the room. She looked through the window to see him awake. Betty just knocked on the door. She then opened the door and looked at Jughead.

"Can I come in?" Betty asked Jughead.

"Sure." He whispered.

Betty came in as she shut the door behind her. She sat down in the chair Gladys was sat in before. Betty looked at him as she gently grabbed his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I know you don't want me here I just had to check on you." She whispered upset.

"No stay."

"Really?"

Jughead just nodded. Betty just looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I was so scared. Your dad said that has never happened before." Betty whispered hugging him. 

"I'm okay." 

"I know." 

Fp just looked at them and smiled. It was nice to see that his son had a girl that he cared for and she cared for him. Betty moved onto the bed so she could hug him. 

"I care for you... I called the ambulance." She whispered looking up at him. 

"Thank you." Jughead whispered in her ear. He placed his head on hers. "I didn't mean what I said... I really like you."

Betty smiled at him and looked upto him. "I really like you too." She whispered glancing at his lips. She knew not to kiss him as Fp was in the room.

"I'll go get an update."

Fp left them in the room. As soon as he left Betty pressed a kiss to Jughead's lips. "I love you." She whispered. "I was so scared." 

"Wait you love me?" He asked. 

"I really do." 

"I love you too." He whispered back. 

As they were laying together Gladys came in. Jughead just looked at her whilst Betty held his hands to calm him down.

"Why now mum?" Jughead asked.

"Should I leave?" Betty whispered in his ear.

"No stay."

"I miss my family... I know how to deal with it now."

"It as in ME!" Jughead shouted.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." 

"It's too late! It was over once you stepped out the door! Me and dad do perfectly well without you!"

"You don't mean that." Gladys teared up.

"Dad!" Jughead shouted.

Fp came storming in worried about his son. Then he comes to find Gladys Jones sat upsetting him causing stress.

"Gladys leave!"

"No!"

Jughead just looked over at his dad and just froze. He vacantly just looked through his dad. Betty quickly got the doctor. The doctor came in and Jughead came out of it.

"Dad who is she?" Jughead asked pointing to Gladys.

"It's me your mother."

"No I don't know... My mother walked out on us! Who are you?!" Jughead shouted.

Betty just looked at him. "Jughead it's okay...you're dad's here and I'm here... Just breath." Betty reasurred him.

A few minutes later Jughead came back around. He was sick into a vomit bucket before he saw his mother again.

"What is she still doing here? We told you to go mum." Jughead whispered before he fell asleep.

Betty left after that. Fp told her to go home and rest. So she did that. She worried and visited him for a whole week. He was back at school the following week like nothing happened. 

Gladys hasn't left she was determined to prove that she's truly sorry and has changed. She stayed at the hospital in the waiting room but slipt in the room when he was asleep. But granted a few weeks later she's proving herself. She turned up to all the appointments and they were even trying family dinner. 

Betty finally understood why Jughead wanted to break up with her. He knows he'll never have a cure for his illness so, he was scared the people close to him will run like his mother when the going hit tough. But she proved to him that she didn't. She stayed and proved that she isn't a runner. Betty Cooper stays when the going gets tough. 

Love is hard and challenging but when you love someone the challenges are worth the struggle. Love always pulls through its a stronger force than any attraction. 

Everyone deserves love. It doesn't matter if they had a disability that doesn't define them. The love that they carry defines them. Love is scary in any case but having a fear that the person who you love will run. But having someone proving that they love you despite all of the struggles is a love worth fighting for. 

Sometimes when an illness is incurable love is all the medication you need to ease through life. 

~The end. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is close to me as I wanted to make people aware of epilepsy as my little brother has it.
> 
> You wouldn't believe half the trouble with him but at the end of the day he is still an amazing boy dispite the disability. Many people stare at him when he hits his deeps sleeps as he just drops and falls ill.
> 
> It's hard as I use to be his career at my father's but dispite recent events I'm not any more. At my mother's we always try to help.
> 
> The stares get too much. It's not far at the end of the day they are human and have feelings. He's been dehumanised by his teachers treating him like he isn't his own person and doesn't know he's way around the school he's been there for years.
> 
> I just wanted to spread awareness through a fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed this and it's opened up your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. You can find me @hbiccjblogs on tumblr


End file.
